


All for You

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Hi! Love all of your work! Can I request this prompt:“So fucking pretty.” with "All for You" by Janet Jackson for Angel, please?
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 10





	All for You

You stood in your front yard armed with a water balloon with your daughter in front of you. Angel held the water hose pointed at you two, it was bent so that there was no water coming out if it. Your baby girl had her arm cocked back as she readied herself to launch her water balloon at Angel.

“Hold on, baby. Don’t throw it yet,” you warned. You watched EZ out the corner of your eye as he crept along the edge of the yard and you suspected that Coco and Letty were somewhere behind you with their own water balloons.

“We’ve got you surrounded, baby girl,” Angel teased. There was no way that you were getting out of this without getting soaked.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” your baby girl called from in front of you. You hadn’t noticed that she had moved away from you and was now aiming her water balloon at you.

“This isn’t fair!” you laughed.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Angel shrugged before he unkinked the water hose and drenched you with water. Your daughter laughed as she, EZ, Coco, and Letty threw their water balloons at you.

You laughed at the betrayal of your daughter, you should have known that she would turn on you for her father.

You continued to laugh as Angel brought you a towel.

“You’re **so fucking pretty** , y/n. Standing there all wet and dripping,” he said as he wrapped you in the towel.

“ _It’s all for you,_ mi Angel,” you kissed him on his nose.

“You two are fucking gross,” EZ exclaimed as he moved to grab his niece and stalked into the house. 


End file.
